The Couch
by FluffyZGiggler
Summary: Angela stopps by Brennan's apartment to see that she has some new furniture.  Although that's not interesting, why is.  First fic, tell me what you think.  Better than it sounds.  BB lovin, of course.
1. The Morning

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? If I owned it I wouldn't be putting it on FanFiction, now, would I? And that first kiss would have happened in Vegas.

------------

Angela Montenegro was ecstatic. The only way she could be any happier would be if her favorite non-couple would no longer have the "non" attached to it. But taking her friend shopping would have to be enough for now. There was a Gala for the Jeffersonian coming up in a couple of months, and they needed to get fabulous dresses on her fiancé's limitless credit card. There were some sales going on at some of her favorite boutiques this weekend, so this seemed like as good a time as any to start looking. Besides, she would not miss the opportunity to get her relationship plans for her friend further underway.

--

She arrived at her friend's apartment bright and early at 7:30 with a coffee cup in hand. She knew she would need at least a cup if she was going to put up with her friend's complaints all day.

Angela knocked on the door to her friend's apartment and waited. She was about to knock again when the door opened.

"Booth?" Angela exclaimed, completely stunned and wondering how her friend had managed to keep this from her.

"Angela," Booth said in a gruff voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I _was_ trying to sleep. And now I'm going to go make coffee and breakfast, because there is no chance of me sleeping now that you are here." Booth moved aside to let Angela in and walked to the kitchen. "Bones, Angela's here," Booth yelled, "You better hurry up before she comes in to get you herself all guns ready."

"I don't know what that means, but it doesn't matter because I'm ready. Is the coffee ready?"

"No, because I just started the pot. You usually do it before I do."

"Angela, I know you want to get going, but I'm not leaving until that coffee is ready. Or until Booth finishes making breakfast."

"Wait. Did you just agree to eat breakfast before going to work without me to tell you to do it anyways? My words have finally gotten through to you."

"They don't seem to be the only thing," Angela muttered into her coffee.

"What?" Booth and Brennan asked at the same time.

"Nothing. So, when did this happen? And why haven't I been informed of your status change."

"I don't know what that means."

"Angela, stop before you hurt yourself. Nothing is going on here."

"What isn't going on here? You are making breakfast, Angela's taking me shopping, and I'm standing around feeling useless. Booth, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hold on!" Angela shouted before Brennan could continue. "Someone is going to tell me why Booth is here and is insisting that there is nothing sexual going on or you will have to go to that Gala in sweats."

"Angela, Booth sometimes stays over after we're finished going over the paperwork and things for a case.

Or when we're on a case and are discussing theories. He's usually staying here until three or four, so I insisted he stay the night for safety reasons."

"How come I didn't see your SUV?"

"I park in the structure."

"You mean to tell me that he has a parking space?"

"Yes."

"Where do you sleep?"

"The guest room," Booth said. "Or the couch. Usually the couch," he added as an afterthought.

"The couch? That thing is a rock, no offense Bren."

"I got a new one."

Angela turned and looked to see a new couch near where the old one used to be. But it wasn't just any couch; it was a sofa-bed. A comforter and sheets were disheveled over it, where Booth had woken hurriedly to open the door for her.

"When did you get this?"

"A few months ago; around the time that you moved in with Hodgins."

"Wow."

"Breakfast's ready. Do you want some?" Booth said, ending the conversation.

Angela nodded, and he dished out eggs, toast, bacon, and hash browns onto three plates and put some fruit into three bowls. They each took their plates and sat down. Booth stood back up so he could bring coffee. Angela took this opportunity to grill Brennan.

"Now I realize that you two are just being modest, so you had better expect some major dishing when we shop. And no lying."

"Dishing? I don't know what that means."

"It means that you will be telling her all about what isn't happening between us," Booth clarified, slowly walking in carrying three mugs. Brennan quickly stood up to free Booth from one of the cups.

"So what are you shopping for?" Booth asked.

"Dresses for the Charity Gala for the Jeffersonian," Angela clarified.

"When's that?"

"In two months," Brennan said offhand. "Oh! I was going to ask you if you would be my escort."

"Sure. Just give me the exact date so I can be sure I can come, although I really doubt I'll be doing

anything."

Angela was astounded. The two had just handled that like they had handled Booth sleeping at her house.

"Aren't you two just the cutest domesticated couple."

"Angela, don't get carried away."

The rest of breakfast was spent in comfortable silence.

"I'll clean up so you two will have plenty of time to shop," Booth said. As an afterthought he added, "I'll give you back your keys on Monday. Have fun."

Angela grabbed Brennan's hand and all but dragged her out the door to one of Hodgins' cars that she had taken for the trip.

A/N: I had this wonderful idea of Brennan having a parking space at Booth's place too, but then I realized that he has a house, not an apartment. So sad. If you want to, there is a lovely button in the left corner that you, as the reader, are all but obligated to push. Go ahead now, and push that button.


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: Of course I own them! The DVDs anyway.

----------------

The first two shops they looked at were busts, but the third was sure to be a success. Angela had been relatively silent the entire trip, not making a single move to inquire as to what she had just witnessed that morning. In truth, she still wasn't sure what to make of it, and was trying to factor it into her plans. By the time they reached the third shop she had sorted it all out in her head and was ready to put her new plan into action.

"So, why didn't you ask Booth earlier?"

"I just thought I had already asked him."

"Or that he would just know."

"No, that's impossible," Brennan said as she looked at a dress that caught her eye. "What do you think of this one?"

"It's cute, but not the look we want for on this occasion." Angela spotted something and held it up to her friend. "This is more what we're looking for, although this is _not_ your color."

"That looks very… revealing."

"Exactly. We want that new roommate of yours drooling."

"Angela, that's ridiculous."

"No, it's not. You have a gorgeous man-toy at your disposal, and I'm making sure that you're using it to your fullest ability." Just then Angela saw something that she was sure would be perfect. "Now go and try this on."

Brennan walked over and took it from Angela with a scowl. "This is completely unnecessary. I don't even know why I'm putting this thing on."

"Because we are going there to prove that people in the science industry really can be drop dead gorgeous. And because you need to give that new couch for a spin with your new roommate." Brennan sighed and went to go try it on. When she came out to look in the mirror her friend gasped.

"Oh, sweetie. This is the one. We could stop now, except now you need like a whole new wardrobe to go with this new look."

"That's not true. You just want to continue shopping."

"True, but not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that you look fabulous in a way that you don't usually flaunt."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you always look great, you just never would do it in a way that would make both a hooker and a Roman Catholic jealous."

"I'm confused."

"It's revealing, but not so much that it's distasteful."

"Oh. So should I get it?"

"Sweetie, to not get it would be a crime."

Brennan smiled and went back to change out of the beautiful dress and pay for it.

--

They were sitting in a coffee shop, tired from the morning's shopping and needing sustenance before they continued with the day. Angela was eager to take this opportunity to discuss what she had witnessed earlier that morning.

"So, now that Booth is nowhere to be seen, can you tell me what is really going on there. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but there is no way there is nothing going on. He was completely at home at your place, and wasn't even embarrassed about me being there. It was like that was his place, and there needn't be anyone to question it. And you don't have a boyfriend, and you haven't made any moves to change that, so it makes me believe that you already have someone taking that place. And if it is that hunk of FBI hotness, let me tell you that I don't have any qualms about it. In fact, I couldn't be any happier for you."

"Angela, you need to stop. There is nothing going on between me and Booth. It's just simpler when we have a case."

"And what would happen if you got a boyfriend? That FBI hunk would be kicked out? Do you have any idea how hurt he would be if you shoved him out of his second home because you've found a better pillow? He would be crushed. No doubt there would magically be a lot less of him in the work aspect of our lives, and not a lot of us would be able to deal with that. You're not the only one that enjoys having Booth around the lab."

"Who said I like it when Booth's at the lab? He's always getting in the way, and he never leaves us alone."

"Exactly. And now you spend every waking moment with him when we have a case anyways, so you can no longer use that excuse." Angela paused as she thought about their last case, and an important realization came up. "And what, might I ask, was he doing at your place over a week after the last case has been finished?"

"He was making sure I slept at home instead of at the lab."

"And that is an excuse for him to stay the night?"

"Well, it got really late, and we thought it would be better if he just stayed, rather than risk getting in an accident."

"How late is late?"

"Um… I think it is usually some time around one or two."

"That is nowhere near late; course, you did stay the night at the lab last night, so I'm sure you didn't get much sleep. But that is not late for him. He would have been just fine."

"I figured I would have a better chance of getting my keys back if he was there."

"Yeah, I heard that. What was that about?"

"He won't let me work on the weekends, so he takes my keys so I have no chance of working."

"You could have just called me. I would have gotten you in."

"And when you asked me why I didn't have my keys with me what would I have said? Thanks, but I have been avoiding that conversation by just putting up with his antics."

"And yet you still had to have this conversation," Angela said smugly. She was slightly surprised at Booth's actions. She had never expected him to be quite so forward.

"And yet I'm still having this conversation."

"So you mean to tell me that he takes your keys every weekend?"

"Every weekend. Which is why I make him stay the night. I go through his things when he's sleeping trying to find them, but I'm not having any luck."

"Maybe he's keeping them in a more intimate location," Angela muttered. If she was going to hide something from Brennan, it would have to be strapped to her person at all times. It's the one place Brennan would never look, and she would use that to her advantage if she were Booth.

"What did you say."

_Think. Do I want to tell her that Booth has probably got her keys under his mattress, or actually attached to his chiseled body? Most definitely._ "Well, if I were Booth, I would probably keep them on my body.

You know, strap them to my ankle or something."

"That's a ridiculous idea."

"No, it's not. It's probably the only place you haven't looked."

"Well it's not like I'm going search him when he's sleeping."

"I would."

"Angela."

"Just saying." Angela was sure that she had put the idea in her friend's mind. If she was right, Brennan would probably do it tonight. _What I would do to be the fly on that wall._ "Now how about we start the funner part of our day."

"Funner isn't a word."

"Well it's a lot funner to say than 'more fun'," Angela retorted.

"It's still incorrect."

"Not the point, sweetie. So, why does he always end up on the couch? That guest room of yours is fabulous."

"We usually open the bed so we can lay out all of the paperwork. Besides, it's far more comfortable than the floor or my dining room table."

"True," Angela responded. "And nothing inappropriate is going on while you two are laying there with all those papers there?"

"No, Ange. We're usually half asleep by midnight, and then we'll just clean up and go to bed. It's already open, so he may as well use it. Besides, he sprawls like no man I have ever seen, and the sofa-bed gives him much more room."

"I'll bet," Angela muttered. That sofa-bed was becoming her newest accomplice, or at least an accessory in her plans to put the two roommates together.

-------------------------

Go and push that pretty little button that will flood my inbox.


	3. The Search

Disclaimer: this is unnecessary. I really doubt the real authors to stuff would do something like this.

--------------------

"I'll see you on Monday," Angela said to her friend when they reached her door. "Oh, and sweetie? Don't show Booth that dress until the Gala."

"Why? I'm sure he'll want to see what took us an entire day to find," Brennan responded with obvious confusion.

"One, it didn't take us the entire day, just most of the morning. And second, we want that jaw to drop. No jaw dropping if he's already seen it. Of course, if he's already seen it, he'll be even more excited. You know what, do whatever you think is right. But be sure it's what you want. If you show him that dress tonight, you will be all but begging for you two to take a test drive on that bed of his."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good luck finding your keys."

With that Brennan walked in to her apartment. The apartment smelled vaguely of spices and something homey. Brennan didn't want Booth to see all of the things she got just yet, so she went strait to her room to put her bags away. That done, she went to go see what was making that wonderful smell. Booth was in the kitchen chopping zucchini. She smiled, recognizing the dish as stir-fried zucchini with onions and green peppers. In another pot on the stove rice was cooking. It was one of her favorites, so she could tell that he wanted to get some information from her. This was sure to be an interesting night.

"So, how was the shopping?" Booth asked when he saw her standing there looking at him.

"Tiring. But Angela found a great dress for the Gala in a couple of months."

"Can I see it?" Booth asked, just as she knew he would. But she didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she wanted a relationship with Booth, but showing him the dress would have been what she would have done a month ago.

"I think it will be better to make you wait. Angela wants you to be surprised," Brennan said, deciding to use Angela as the scapegoat in this situation. Until she figured out what she really wanted from her relationship with Booth, she would keep it as platonic as possible.

"Knowing Angela, that's probably because it's a very… interesting dress," Booth said carefully. In truth, he knew that the dress Angela had chosen for Bones was sure to be very irresistible in a less than platonic manner. Bones was probably just thinking, like him, that it would be better to keep their relationship as platonic as possible. There were just too many risks for if they had a more intimate relationship. They were put in danger all the time, and many would be able to use their relationship to their advantage. Epps had done that very thing to Cam when he was sleeping with him. He wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning if he knew that someone else would do that to his Bones. He would already do just about anything for her safety, he did not need anyone else using that to their advantage. That probably wasn't true, but he wasn't about to let his thoughts run in that direction.

"Interesting. That's probably the best word to describe it. I'm sure you will love it. But I did get a new necklace." Brennan was gone before he could even ask about it. When she came back she was holding a large necklace with blue stones that slowly got larger and larger. At the center was a pendant with some sort of a Celtic design.

"The blue matches your eyes almost exactly," Booth said distantly. It was like his mind wasn't there.

"That's what Angela said."

"She was right."

"I was thinking of wearing it to work on Monday with a blouse and my brown corduroy jacket."

"I think that jacket's at my house."

"Really? I thought I brought it back," Brennan said.

"No. You wanted to bring it back, but you didn't have your keys because it was the weekend and I didn't want to drive all the way to your place just because you wanted that jacket at your house, and you didn't have anything to wear with it, so you couldn't wear it to work on Monday. And you couldn't just bring it to work with you for fear of Angela."

"That's right. But I really wanted to wear it to work on Monday. I'll drop it off on Monday. You can just say you left it in my SUV and we always forgot to take it out. There, problem solved."

"Sure," Booth said. "I'm almost done, why don't you set the table."

--

Dinner was spent in light conversation and comfortable silence. Both were mainly concerned with their thoughts. Brennan was thinking about how she would be able to get her keys back that night and about how far their relationship had gone and where it was going. Booth was thinking about how intimate their relationship had become. It was like they were all _but_ sleeping together, and that scared him. He was afraid of the danger she would be in if they were involved.

After dinner Booth went into the guest room to get his things for bed. She seemed a little preoccupied on her keys earlier, so he went into her room while she was taking a shower to see that they were still there. He had hidden the keys behind one of the masks in her room. Sure enough they were still there. He had hidden them in her own room because he knew she would never look there. Content that they were safely hidden, he went back to the living room to pull out the sofa-bed.

Their evening routine usually consisted of them sitting on his bed in their pajamas talking until they were about to fall asleep. One time Brennan had actually fallen asleep, and he had had to carry her into her bed. He had noticed how calm she looked. She didn't look like she had to defend herself and why she did what she did when she was asleep. She looked content and comfortable with herself.

This evening was unlike any other. They sat on his bed with drinks and snacks and talked. It was about midnight when Brennan said that she should probably get to bed. She picked up the food and their drinks, put them away in the kitchen, and went to bed. Booth smiled and climbed under the blankets to go to bed.

--

Brennan really couldn't fall asleep. She had thought she had finally figured out how Booth had managed

to keep her keys hidden from her, and if she could get them back then he wouldn't have to stay over every weekend. It wasn't that she didn't mind his company, she really rather enjoyed it, but she missed being able to go to the lab on the weekends.

After about an hour and a half Brennan figured she would see if Booth was asleep. She snuck out of her room and went to the living room to peek. Booth was sprawled about the sofa-bed, ensuring that he was in fact asleep. She would have waited until she was sure he was in a deep sleep, but she wanted her keys back so badly she would risk him waking up to find them.

Quietly walking over to his bed, Brennan looked at him, wondering where he would be able to hide them. The first option would be between the springs and the mattress. She stealthily looked there, but without any luck. For a second she was afraid that he would wake up, but he just rolled over. Brennan breathed a sigh of relief, and continued with her search. The next place that she would have to look would be Booth himself. She leaned over the bed, and looked over his body. He didn't have much on, so she figured it would have to be on his back. Brennan had to climb onto the bed to roll him over, and for a second she was afraid that he would wake up. Fortunately he didn't. He was lying on his back, so she had to carefully try to roll him over. Quick as lightning, Booth's hands were suddenly on her wrists and she was straddling him with her hands on the sides of him. His hands were still on her wrists, and she realized that he had been very conscious of what she had been doing.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Booth said quietly. Brennan's face was seconds from his, and he was only vaguely aware of the position they were in.

"I was – I was looking for my keys," Brennan said timidly. She, unlike Booth, was very conscious of the fact that she was straddling him with her hands confined next to his body and her face but seconds from his.

"Well, I think I should be the one to tell you that they aren't here," Booth said with a smile.

"I'm beginning to realize that."

"What gave you the idea to look here?" Booth asked.

"Angela."

"Angela?"

"Yes, Angela. She said something about how you would probably have to keep them pretty close for me not to find them."

"No, I just need to know you. And I happen to know you very well."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have to know where you would look, and I know where you would look. I'm surprised you managed to last this long without searching me." Booth was still smiling; he still had her wrists in his hands beside his head. Having her so close so late made him realize how beautiful she was. And the fact that there wasn't much blocking his way. His eyes gazed down and he realized just how close and how intimate their current position was. A glint in Brennan's eyes showed that she had noticed that he had finally come to the realization that she had probably come to quite a bit ago.

Brennan saw Booth's eyes darken as he did a cursory glance of her and their position. _Ah, he's noticed._ At first she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue, but then she was reminded of her conversation with Angela earlier that day. They were so close, and if she was to have a boyfriend at this exact point of her life, she would feel strange and it probably wouldn't go anywhere. And she just realized why. Booth was such a part of her life and had taken the roll of significant other without the intimacy. _But would having the intimacy change anything?_ Her body was the one who answered that for her.

Booth could see Brennan's calculating stare, and could tell that she was trying to figure out what to do. He had long decided that he wouldn't mind it, because it wouldn't really change much in their relationship. They were already so close, to add intimacy wouldn't change how much he would do for her or how anyone would be able to use their relationship to their advantage. It would just be a little more obvious. Before he could voice anything Brennan had made the decision for him.

Brennan was surprised as she moved in and kissed Booth. For a second she thought she should pull back, but Booth's response instantly silenced any such ideas. It wasn't like any first kiss she had ever had. It was like he knew everything, and there wasn't any hesitation. There wasn't any tentative exploration, it was like they both knew what was there. But that isn't to say there weren't fireworks. On the contrary, every nerve in their bodies thought they were in sensory overload. If you could orgasm from a kiss, this would be the one to it.

The need for air was what finally broke their kiss. Booth let go of Brennan's wrists, and lifted her up to carry her back to her bed. He wanted nothing more than to continue more of those kisses, but he knew that it would be a bad idea in the morning. His Bones needed to think, and he didn't want this to be purely recreational. After all, there was always tomorrow. He moved the blankets and tucked her into her bed.

"Goodnight, Bones. Your keys are behind that mask next to your vanity." He smiled and went back to his bed in her living room. It took him a while, but he finally got to sleep, dreaming of his Bones and what tomorrow would bring.

Brennan had equal difficulty falling asleep, but when she finally fell asleep it was a deep and dreamless

sleep of content.

-----------------

Tehehe… I loved that a little more than I should. Go push that button now. If you don't, I won't be offended; I'll just be disappointed that you couldn't come up with anything for me to mull over for the next installments. And a little sad.


	4. The Conversation

Disclaimer: I should say something to the person that first came up with doing this. It's making me a little upset.

------------------------

Brennan usually woke up very early every morning, even on the weekends. But this morning was not like most. Brennan didn't wake up until 8:45, and even then she had to be coaxed. What finally woke her up on this morning was not her alarm, but a kiss.

"Good morning," someone said into her ear. She blinked her eyes open, but there wasn't anyone there. This made Brennan very worried, but then the previous night came back to her and she smiled. Knowing who her morning assailant was, she put on her robe and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Good morning, Booth," Brennan said to the man dressed up in her kitchen.

"I'm surprised. You're usually the one to get me up in the morning so I'm not late to church." Booth had already started on the coffee, and was cutting up fruit for breakfast. She could also see the makings of French toast out as well.

"It was a nice change of pace," Brennan said as she came up beside him and took the knife and fruit out of his hands, leaving him free to make the French toast.

"I'm glad."

Just then the phone rang, ruining any moment they might have had. Brennan ran over to it, wondering who would be calling her so early on a Sunday morning.

"Hello Sweetie! How's your morning? Did you find your keys? Was I right?" Angela's voice almost yelled through the phone. Brennan smiled sheepishly to Booth and took the phone to her room. "Wait, you answered the phone. Does that mean nothing exciting? Oh, sweetie. I thought you were gonna stick it to him and get your keys back."

"Calm down Angela. I can't answer all of your questions at the rate you're giving them. Now what was the first one? How was my morning. Well, I can't exactly tell you because I just woke up." Angela squealed, and Brennan groaned as she continued. "Next was about my keys. No, I did not find them; he told me where they were. So you were wrong."

"Wait. Before you tell me anything more, I have to ask. What happened last night?" Angela sounded very serious, and she had reason to suspect it was because she still thought nothing had happened last night. _Well, nothing really did happen. At least, not the kind of "happen" that she's looking for._

"Well, he made dinner, we talked, and went to bed," Brennan said very evasively.

"Did you look for your keys?" Angela asked.

"Yes. About an hour and a half after we both went to bed."

"And how did it go?"

"Well, I have to tell you, he's not a very deep sleeper."

"No, that's probably just the army ranger sniper instincts coming in. He was probably sound asleep until you touched him. You did touch him, right?"

"Yes. And you're probably right. He was sound asleep until I tried to roll him over."

"And then what happened? I mean, he woke up in the middle of a cavity search for your keys. He must have said something."

Brennan had to think for a moment. Not much about what he _said_ really stood out so much as what he _did_. "Well, he asked me what I was doing, and where I got the idea."

"And what did you say?" Angela was sitting at the edge of her seat. She could tell her friend was not telling her something.

"I told him I got the idea from you. And then he told me he was surprised I hadn't guessed there sooner."

"Really? That does not sound very Booth. It's a little more forward than I would expect. It was probably the time. Any other time of day and he wouldn't have done that. So, what happened next? You do realize that anything short of exact details will not satisfy me?"

"Yes, well…"

"Really?! Oh my God, I am so happy for you two! So, what was it like? I mean, those chiseled features have got to be fantastic, I know Hodgins' are."

"Angela, it's nothing like that. It was just a kiss! One measly blow-your-mind fantastic kiss." Brennan knew she couldn't deny it anymore. No kiss in her life, not even her first kiss, could ever compare to that kiss.

"Really? Just a kiss? How could you stand just one, so much as the whole package?"

"Well, we both exhibit very great self control."

"Sweetie, that man was yours for the taking and all you can say is 'we both exhibit very great self control'? There has got to be more than that."

"Before anything serious he had me tucked into bed. Then he told me good night and where my keys were."

"WHAT?! You put that bastard on the phone RIGHT NOW!" Angela's attitude at that moment could be considered by many to be furious. In reality, she just wanted to know his side of the story. Besides, she had to know what methods of self restraint he used to keep both himself and Brennan under control.

Brennan smiled. "He's kind of busy right now. He's making breakfast."

"In bed, I hope," Angela retorted.

"No, at the table."

"I still want to talk to him. Give him the phone. If he doesn't want to talk to me, all he has to do is say so." Brennan, knowing she was defeated, got up and went to the kitchen to give the phone to Booth.

Booth was not all that focused on breakfast. He was listening intently to the conversation Brennan was having in her room. It was hard, but he found that if he didn't move he could hear most of what they were talking about. He had to smile when she finally told Angela about the kiss. And he had to admit, it was one fantastic kiss.

"Booth," Brennan called as she went into the kitchen. "Angela wants to talk to you." She had an apologetic look on her face, so he knew there was some evil coming his way, but he took the phone in stride.

"Booth."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Angela yelled through the receiver.

"Good morning to you too Angela."

"Don't you 'good morning' me. I want to know what the hell is in your brain that would possess you to not ravage her right there on that damn sofa-bed of yours. And don't you give me any lies or crap."

"Angela," Booth said calmly, "It was not the right time."

"To hell it wasn't the right time. You two have essentially been dating for the past two years. I think you are allowed to have sex after _two years_."

"Angela. I doubt you will be able to understand this, but it really wasn't the right time." Booth had to smile. He had in fact thought about having his way with Bones right there, but it just wasn't the right time. He didn't know when that time would be, but it wasn't then. He couldn't explain it to himself, just like he couldn't explain it to Angela.

"You know what, I'm going to ignore that. You just had a slight lapse in judgment."

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night."

"Believe me, I'm not getting much sleep tonight."

Thankfully, Brennan had decided that it was an excellent time to interrupt the conversation. She picked up the phone, said something curt to Angela, and hung up the phone.

"I don't appreciate you talking to other women the morning after something like last night. Or at all, as far as I'm concerned." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss that Booth was not going to deny her.

"I agree. We should turn off all the phones and disconnect the land lines every night."

Brennan smiled. She was starting to like the idea of Booth being only hers.

"Although that sounds fantastic now, I'm sure there will be plenty of instances in the future where we would regret it."

"Damn your rationale. So, what do you want to do today?"

"I should stop by the lab for a few hours, try to get some work done, and I need to finish at least two chapters or publishers will have my head. Other than that, I will be free to enjoy all sorts of ridiculous things you have no doubt come up with for us to do."

It was like nothing had changed; they were still just them. Their relationship would have a little more meaning to everyone else, but for them, it was just another part of their already great relationship.

----------------------

A/N: I forgot to thank the brilliant person that came up with the inspiration for this. I can't remember who it was, or what it was called, but the squints were watching a movie and Booth had clothes at her house that Hodgins borrowed, and it just got me thinking. Anyone who knows what I'm referencing, please tell me so that I can give that person the proper respect.

I know I should say that you should push that button, but I'd really be okay if you didn't. That's not really true, but I'd like to pretend that I have a little modesty.


	5. The Gala

A/N: Wow. I didn't think people would like it as much as ya do. Makes me feel all happy inside. Well, the gala has arrived. Let's see what happens, because frankly, I don't know myself.

Disclaimer: I am secretly Hart Hanson, and this is just a way for me to throw out ideas and see how the audience reacts to them… not really. I just think it's funny to say stupid stuff like that. Just ask the kids at tvDOTcom. They can vouch for my non-sane-ness.

------------------------------------

Brennan couldn't help but smile as she slipped into her dress. Two months ago she had bought it under her best friend Angela's instruction, and since then her whole life had changed. _Not really,_ she reminded herself. True, she and Booth were partners of a newer sense, but that hadn't really changed their dynamics – much. Booth was at the lab more often, and kisses were snuck, but that didn't matter much to her. Their relationship was more than just physical. He had always been there for her, and now he just had a better way to express it. They still got into fights about nothing, and he still wouldn't let her have a gun (even more so now), but behind all of that were two people who loved each other. _Love. I love him._ Sure, she had said she had loved other men, but none of them were Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Angela had insisted that Booth get ready with Hodgins, and that they would meet them there. Brennan had thought it ridiculous when Angela first said it, but now she realized that her friend was probably right. She wanted to surprise Booth, and she could do it even better if he wasn't there.

"Are you done yet Bren? We need to hurry up, or fashionably late will have come and past, and we will be just late. And Angela Montenegro is _never_ just late."

Brennan smiled. "So this is all about you now, is it?"

"Absolutely. And you and your FBI man of loveliness, of course."

"Of course," Brennan said, surprised at the sarcasm. _Booth is really rubbing off on me._

"Now hurry up. I don't want to get calls until we're in the car."

"I'm done." Brennan walked out of the bathroom to a waiting Angela.

Angela smiled. "If you don't end up christening that couch tonight, I don't want to think about that. You two breaking up is not an option. I want godchildren." Brennan made a face. "Fine. We won't talk about the adorable kids you two are having. I'm just saying. How you could go two whole months without taking control on that couch is beyond me."

Brennan's mouth twitched, thinking of the night before. It had been considered, but it wasn't pulled out, and her bed was that much nicer.

"I saw that. Don't tell me you have christened that couch without telling me. I will feel immensely offended and will have to begin the process for removing my best friend status."

"I don't know what that means, but you shouldn't worry. The couch will not be christened without you knowing." As an afterthought she added silently, "Other areas of the apartment; however, are not your concern."

"Fine. I suppose I can live with that. And before I forget, the couch in your office is also my business." With that they walked out the door to the waiting limo. The driver was a little upset at their being late, but Angela gave an excuse and they were off.

--

Hodgins and Booth were beginning to think they would come. Zack had hit it off well with a grad student from another section of the Jeffersonian, leaving the two to sit around bored at the open bar.

"You know, there's a reason I don't go to these things. If Angela doesn't show up soon I'm afraid that bald guy over there is going to come over here and publicly label me a disgrace," Hodgins said, not at all pleased with how the evening was going. "Angela usually deflects them for me."

"Tell me about it. Just when I thought I had tapped into my inner squint, someone introduces me to a whole new subspecies."

Hodgins was about to respond when, glancing over to the entrance for the billionth time that night, he noticed them coming.

"It looks like our wait is over," Hodgins said as he got up and made towards the ladies.

For Booth, all time stopped. Standing there before everyone was his Bones. All he wanted to do was whisk her away from prying eyes so he could have her all to himself. _She would kill me if she knew. I'd be sleeping at my place for weeks if she found out I put a possessive pronoun in front of her name._

She smiled when she saw him and went to sit next to him.

When Brennan sat down Booth could see the back of her dress, or what little of it there was. He had a feeling Angela had chosen it for that very reason, and he couldn't help smiling. _I'm going to have to thank her later._

Brennan had ordered a drink, and Booth figured this would be the opportune time to make his move. "You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear before kissing her delicately on her jaw line.

"Thank Angela. She chose the dress."

"But you're the one wearing it, so I think all the praises will be going to you tonight." He had to smile. _It figures she would point the praise in someone else's direction._

Brennan just smiled into her drink. She really hadn't been looking forward to this evening, but his simple praises had shooed all those thoughts away. _Besides_, she thought,_ the night isn't over after the Gala._"

--

Unbeknownst to them, the squints weren't the only ones watching their interaction. Goodman had thought it a good idea to include the FBI, so there was a large amount of uncomfortable-looking men and women staring at Booth with awe and confusion. He had somehow managed to become comfortable with squints in general, and even had one as his partner. Everyone at the Bureau knew that those two were untouchable; and that Booth was extremely defensive of those squints, especially Dr. Brennan. Booth had been spending less and less time at the Bureau, so not many knew that he and his partner were partners in more than one sense of the word. But that simple kiss had told them all that he had had a major status change.

"Did you see that?" one of the agents asked. "He is going to have hell with Cullen tomorrow."

"No," another agent said. "Those two couldn't get into trouble if they wanted it. They have got Cullen wrapped around their fingers."

"Yeah. They have had the best track records in the bureau ever since what seems like their first case. It may _look_ like thy get hassled a lot; but really, they get to do whatever they want."

"Besides, it's not like we haven't seen it coming. Anyone that's been within twenty miles of one of their crime scenes can tell that there's major chemistry there."

"Yeah, but they're _partners_," the original agent said with a huff. "There is no way they can possibly stay together."

"Not true. I was talking to one of the squints here, and apparently they've been a 'thing' for a couple of months now. And I think they got about three cased solved in that same time. If anything, they're more productive."

"Wow," the first agent said. "They're unstoppable."

"No kidding."

And with that they all sort of broke apart, each going their separate ways and trying to connect with the scientists and wealthy individuals present.

Unfortunately, not all of the agents had been in on the conversation and didn't know that Brennan was very much off limits.

Brennan and Booth were in the middle of yet another squabble when Brennan felt a hand on her shoulder.

Booth was smiling inwardly at their argument. He loved their battles of the minds, even though to most they just looked like childish squabbles. This was more than just a squabble, this was an opportunity for him to get a glimpse of her mind. He was about to say something when he saw Agent Coden touch Brennan's shoulder. For a second he thought about confronting the man, but he refrained himself so he could see what she would do. He wasn't always going to be there, much to his disliking, and this would be an excellent dry run.

Fortunately, Booth didn't have to wait long. Before he idiot of an agent could even say hello, Brennan had the man on the ground and her three-inch stiletto heel hovering over his neck.

"I'd appreciate it if you refrained from touching me in such an intimate manner."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you to dance."

Booth couldn't help smiling. _This poor kid is going to wish he'd never even looked at Bones._

"And you assumed that the best approach would be to touch my shoulder? Did you really think I would say yes _that much_? I don't even know your _name_ and you think it is okay to touch me in a location that _multiple_ cultures associate with possession? I am _not_ someone that you can just assert dominance over. I doubt there are even twenty women in this entire building, that's including staff, that wouldn't have shut you dead within a minute."

"It's 'shut you up' or 'shot you down,' Bones."

"Oh. Thank you. Now if you think hard you can probably note that you have been 'shot down,'" Brennan looked over to Booth and he nodded, indicating she had used the phrase correctly, "by just about every woman who, upon your first encounter, you decided to touch without their obnoxiously obvious consent."

"Um… so is that a no?" Booth couldn't help smiling. It took all his power not to break into hysterics right there. Either that was the stupidest agent employed to date, or he just hadn't been rejected with such force before. Booth hoped that, for the kid's sake, it was the second.

"Even if you hadn't been so rude, I still would have said no. A woman doesn't get this dressed up or get put through extensive torture for just anyone, the least of all you."

"And that certain someone is me," Booth said, deciding that it was as good a time as any to intervene. A crowd had started to form, and he knew Brennan didn't need the attention. "Bones, take your heel off this man's neck so he can leave you alone."

Brennan did what she was told, and Agent Coden stood up with haste, eager to get away from the embarrassing situation. Booth and Brennan watched him walk away, both smiling inwardly.

"I didn't think you'd do that," Booth said finally.

"Why not? He was very rude." Brennan obviously didn't understand how monumental that was.

"It just wasn't the way you normally would have handled things, and I'm pleased by the change." He could tell she was confused, so he elaborated. "You probably would have still gotten upset, but you never would have done it with such force." Booth leaned in and whispered into her ear for dramatic effect, "It's nice to know."

"I'm glad you're pleased, but that's not very becoming behavior. I don't appreciate the possessive undertones."

"Allow me to fix that." Booth stood from his seat and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Brennan smiled and took his hand.

As Booth led Brennan to the floor, Angela let out a little squeal. No matter how many times it happened, she couldn't help getting excited every time they openly showed affection. They never were very open about it, _We have a job to do, Angela_, Brennan always said.

--

Booth and Brennan had been dancing for a bit, completely unaware of the world around them.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" Booth asked.

"Yes, when I first came in."

"Oh, good. Well I'm going to tell you again. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Booth hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should dare ask. He decided, against his better judgment, to ask her. "Did you really mean what you said?" 

"Yes. He was very rude."

Booth chuckled, "No. About why you got all dressed up. You really did all of this," he let his eyes graze over her, "for me?"

"I wouldn't have done it for anyone else."

This wasn't a statement that normally would have come out of Brennan's mouth, so Booth was taken aback. But then he remembered a conversation he and Angela had had a few months ago.

"_She's really changed, you know," Angela said to Booth. They were standing in front of the Angelator and looking at the 3-D face of the victim._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She's slowly becoming normal, you know."_

"_I don't think Bones will _ever_ become normal," Booth said with a laugh._

"_No, she won't. But she is slowly realizing there's more to this world than just this lab. She's almost embraced the idea that there are some things that can't be measured."_

"_No way," Booth said in disbelief._

"_Really," Angela said in earnest. "She wanted my opinion on _love_ yesterday. Love! And not in like an anthropological way, but what it _feels_ like. If I loved Hodgins, to what extent, to describe what it feels like when he's in the room. For a minute I thought she had finally found someone, but then she got this look on her face that made me think she had hoped she had found it but didn't. She's changed, Booth. And we all know it's your fault."_

Booth smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. So… do you think we've stayed here long enough?"

"I think I need to be twirled around just a bit more before we leave."

"Really? Because I was thinking we could just skip the rest of tonight and go home. Look, Hodgins and Angela are already gone. Zack just stayed here long enough to eat the free food, leaving us here to enjoy torture. Come on, Bones. Let's leave."

Brennan looked down and sighed. "Why, don't you like the dress?"

"Oh, I love the dress. But that is just another reason why we should leave. I don't appreciate the looks you're getting."

"A little possessive, aren't we?"

"Absolutely. You should have known I would be a terrible alpha-male when you chose that dress."

"I didn't choose it, Angela did," Brennan clarified.

"But you agreed to her choice, making you as much of a culprit as her."

Brennan sighed at the logic given. She couldn't deny that she had been involved in the choice, so she was at least partially responsible for the results.

"Come on, Bones. Let's leave. We've done our job here, let's go home, eat Thai food, and fall asleep on the sofa-bed."

"But my dress wasn't even worn enough to make it worth the hours of shopping and small fortune I paid for it."

Booth looked down at her and frowned. He knew she was just trying to be obstinate, and he just wanted to be as supportive as he possibly could. Their relationship was not the norm, they were almost forced into the relationship, and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. She was always pretended that she was perfectly comfortable with her relationships, but he knew that that wasn't the case. All of her previous relationships had been 'purely physical,' and both of them knew their relationship was nothing of the sort. She was wading in uncharted waters, and he wanted to be sure she felt comfortable and in control. That was how she dealt with everything, by being in control, and he wanted to be sure that she could put their relationship as a regular part of her life. If it wasn't, if it was outside of her norm, she wouldn't be able to handle it and their relationship would fall apart. He did _not_ want that.

"But if you think it has served its purpose," Brennan began, "then I suppose it's okay if we leave."

Booth let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I was afraid we would have to stay at this Star-Wars Convention the entire night."

"No. I wouldn't do that to you. Now let's go tell Goodman we're leaving."

Brennan guided them towards Goodman, who was talking to the curator of the museum.

"Dr. Goodman," Brennan interjected, "we will be leaving. It has been a wonderful evening."

Goodman frowned. "I was hoping that you would stay a bit longer. We were going to give out some awards, one of which I'm sure was going to yourself and Agent Booth here. As well as the other members of your team, where are they, by the way?"

"They already left," Booth said.

"Ah. And you were hoping you could leave as well? Yes, I suppose Dr. Saroyan can take the awards in your place. You have a wonderful evening."

"We will, thank you," Booth said before Brennan could say anything. He then led Brennan away from the Doctors and to his SUV. Once there, he gave Brennan a deep kiss that tried to express to her just how hard it was for him in there. "Thank you."

------------------------

Well, that was long. Mom's wanting me to end this like now, because I really need to start working on my college apps, but it's just so hard. I was thinking of leaving this kind-of open ended, and filling it with stuff that just fits as it comes to me. That would mean a lot of angry people (including yours truly), and I want to be sure that it is ended properly. So tell me what you think. Should I leave it open-ended as a sort of reader's opinion thing where if you want something (not smut because I don't do that) that you think would fit in the story, and I put it in, or if I should end it with one more chapter where that couch gets put to use (but not smut) or the use of the couch is told (but again not smut) and end it there, or if I should just end it here. Give me the word.

Wow, that was long. I never realized how wordy I was until now. So sad. Okay. I'm stopping now. Now. Now. Okay, that's it. Ending now. Especially since I'm on vacation. Stop. DANG IT!!!!!


	6. Romantic Love

So I was toying with this idea for a little bit since I learned about in AP Psychology (yes, I'm still in high school, which is why no smut), and all of a sudden—while at a **Christmas Party**—I have this brilliant insight and wrote most of it there, being rude to all the people there. But that wasn't a really big deal, I didn't know anyone there anyways. Sorry it took me so long to update though. I don't have access to the internet at home, so it's a little hard to update. Plus, I'm a terribly mean person. Ask my friends, they will agree.

-------------------------------

"I was reading something very interesting recently," Brennan said as Booth pulled into his spot in her parking complex.

"Does it have anything to do with that book you haven't been able to put down for the past week?"

"No, it's something I came upon in an article recently and I decided to Google," Brennan said as Booth opened her door. She had gotten quite used to his little idiosyncrasies, most of them involving the inaccurate idea that they kept her safe, and had come to expect them. She didn't get upset when he opened her door or felt the need to touch her at almost all times, or didn't let her do some things. This sometimes scared her, but it was worth it. She had the most fantastic person in the world to be with.

Booth had opened the door and elevator into the apartment complex, led her in, and they were standing next to each other in comfortable silence.

"So, what was this interesting thing that you came upon recently," Booth asked as the door opened and they stepped out to the hall.

"It was about love, actually."

Booth tried unsuccessfully to stifle a chuckle.

"What?"

"That's a movie."

"Again, what?" Brennan asked.

"Love, actually. It's a movie. Maybe we should rent it next weekend.

"Oh. Well, it talked about how the divorce rate was so high because people no longer consider companionate love."

Booth was silent for a moment.

"What does this have to do with me," he finally asked as he opened the door and hung up his coat. "You usually don't tell me something unless it has something to do with me."

"Well, I was thinking about us, and after looking into it, I am under the impression that we completely skipped passionate love."

Booth looked at her, a strange look on his face. They were sitting on the sofa, that damnable sofa that had gotten them into something far greater than either of them could have imagined. Neither of them had enough energy to go to the kitchen and get something to eat, or at least nibble on. Booth was sitting close to Brennan; his arm around her shoulders as they both looked at her bookshelf and the plasma TV that took up a large amount of space among the vast array of books, movies, and various trinkets and artifacts that were of importance to either of them, most of them Brennan's. They were looking at their lives, and what had brought them to this point.

"Why would you think we missed passionate love, Bones?" Booth finally began.

"Well I just—" Brennan interrupted.

"No, let me finish. What makes you think that we didn't go through a strange sort of passionate love ourselves? If I do remember correctly, there was a time where neither of us could go the entire day without checking in on each other. Hell, we still can't spend the entire work day without seeing each other at least twice."

"I thought—"

"Not done, Bones. You can't interrupt. So, yes, we aren't spending our entire time with each other focused on mind-blowing sex, but I see that as a good thing. I see it as there is something to our relationship, more than the now. I see us as the old couple arguing about what activities we should do in our boring lives in an assisted living community, and what we want to do for dinner. Those are the couples that weren't all in it for the sex, because they knew there was more to the relationship. That article you read was right. People today don't see that there is more to a relationship to sex, and if that causes them to get divorced a few times, that is not my problem. Nor is it yours. We are together because we fit, and we see more than the sex, we see the person. The person we want to spend forever with," Booth leaned in closer to Brennan's face, indicating his little speech was coming to a close. "Besides, I don't think people like us ever loose the passionate love part of the relationship. It likes to come out and play every once in a while."

He closed the small amount of space remaining, smiling into the kiss they now shared.

Brennan, however, had other ideas. She got off the couch as fast as her weak legs could take her to the kitchen as soon as she could contemplate ending the kiss. Booth followed, wondering what had gotten into his lovely lady. She opened the fridge and stuck her head in, searching for something to eat.

"What are you doing?" Booth finally asked.

"I'm getting us something to eat," Brennan stated like there was nothing strange about her actions. "Ah ha! I knew we still had some left." She pulled out half of a cherry pie and set it on the counter. She looked back into the fridge, finding the milk and the rice milk.

Booth had already opened the cupboard next to the fridge and had gotten out two tall glasses. He took one of the cartons; it didn't matter which one. They would both drink the same amount. He always took the first sip just in case he ended up with her rice milk. He would take a sip, cringe, and switch their glasses.

Brennan took the pie, and Booth took the glasses of milk, taking a sip of one of the glasses he was carrying. Lucky for him, it wasn't rice milk. They set the items on the side table and Brennan took off the cushions on the sofa, getting ready to open the sofa. Booth instantly caught on to Brennan's actions and began to help her. It didn't take them long to set up the sofa-bed; this was a well-practiced routine.

With the bed made, they sat down and began to eat the pie. Booth still didn't know what Brennan was thinking, and this concerned him. He didn't address the subject because he knew that Brennan would address it herself when she felt it was the right time; there was no need to rush her.

Despite Booth's surety that she would make the first move, she didn't. They continued to eat in silence for some time before Booth was sure he couldn't take it any longer.

"Bones, what's gotten into you?" Booth finally asked.

"Nothing's gotten into me. I just wanted to eat something, preferably the pie here before us, and be in your company for some time like any other day."

"So we're dropping the topic you brought up a few moments ago?" Booth was still confused.

"Well… I guess it could come back for a moment," Brennan answered, smiling. The pie was gone, and the glasses empty on the side table. There was nothing stopping them from enjoying each other and the bed.

"Bedroom," Booth whispered hastily, seeing where this was going.

"No, couch," Brennan responded with a sigh as their lips met.

"Bones," Booth moaned.

"No arguments," Brennan said between kisses. "Right. Here."

"What brought this on?"

"Passion doesn't only have to be in the bedroom," Brennan said with a smile. "It can be in the living room, or the bathroom, or the dining room, or the kitchen, or anywhere else we feel it should be present." Each location was punctuated with a kiss, making Booth smile more and more.

"And right now it needs to be on my sofa-bed?"

"Yes," Brennan said, exasperated.

"Good enough for me." And it sure as hell was. Both of them found the sofa-bed that had ignited their relationship to be quite the location. Both of them found ways to make this seemingly insignificant location the most fantastic yet.

It was early morning before they felt the need to sleep. Their night had been spent talking, kissing, more than kissing, and even more talking. Somewhere in there they found time to eat a few Oreos and drink more milk. It had been a very nice evening, and proved to Brennan that despite their relationship being anything but normal; it most definitely didn't lack passion.

"Angela will be a little upset," Brennan whispered to Booth as they dozed off.

"Why?"

"I don't really want to tell her about this sofa, even though she made me promise," Brennan clarified.

Booth chuckled. "I don't blame you. Goodnight, Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth," Brennan said, letting sleep take her. No, their relationship didn't lack passion, and it wasn't going to end any time soon.

------------------------------------

Yeah, I'm an awful person. I wrote most of it, and then I had major writer's block. And I'm evil. I could blame it on school, but I'm not all that into studying for anything, so that would be a lie. I am totally guilty of senioritis. Ha, spell-check didn't go off on senioritis. Does that mean it's an actual word? Strange.

I'm not enough of a pansy to get down on my knees and beg for a review, but I will threaten. Reviews need to start flooding my inbox instead of letters informing me that there is a new chapter of some other FanFic that I need to read immediately (you know I totally get like twenty a day by better writers that update often).

You know I love ya. See ya, ba-bye.


End file.
